yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Pound and Pumpkin Cake vs. The Eighteenth Amendment
Pound and Pumpkin Cake vs. The Eighteenth Amendment is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot When Prohibition hits the city of Ponyville, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake goes into the soda making business with some help from Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Lil' Gideon, Candy, Grenda, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving. The Skylands Festival/Luna and Yuna's research One day, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were researching on their Journal 11 about Autobots and Maximals. Then, Their parents, Mr. and Mrs Carrot and Cup Cake came to tell them to get ready for the Skylands festival. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, her mother Princess Luna and Vice Principal Luna were researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 about life in Equestria. Then, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Finn, Holley, Susie, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Pedro, Herbie and Giselle are gathering them and the rest of Yuna's friends for the Skylands Festival. At Golden Oaks Library/Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake got sick from the Free Cola Back with the Cake Twins, They went to Golden Oaks Library, They were inviting everyone around here. Tyrone was excited to join the festival, Sensei Garmadon was getting his wife, son and brother as well. Later, There was a big parade that represented the Skylanders. Just then, There was a big spray from the Buzz Cola Float coming from Springfield. Soon, It sprayed right into the Cake Twins' novelty horns when they get a huge drink of it. Just then, The Cake Twins were send to the hospital wing in Golden Oaks Library where Duchess Petunia, Misako and Joshua Sweet had to take care of them. A group of angry for what too much soda for the Cake Twins. Sadly, All the Buzz Cola barrels were buried and prohibited in the fake law document printed. Cruella and Bradley's evil plan/Banding all sodas in Equestria Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil, Bradley and Horace the Hate Bug had a plan to steal the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from Tartarus and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, By banning the sodas and Buzz Colas in Equestria. Yuna, Flurry Heart and the Ninjas saw the whole thing, They had to call Chief Bogo for help from Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Annie Fox, Smilo and Finn. Pound and Pumpkin Cake gather friends for help/Secretly in Doofenshmirtz's Soda'n Cream Tavern Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake who dislikes the no soda methods of Cruella, Bradley and Horace figures out a way to keep Sugarcube Coner from going out of business. One night, the Cake and Pines Twins, Pacifica, Gideon, Grenda, Candy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving sneak out to the city dump to reclaim the Sodas that was disposed of when the Prohibition law began to be enforced. They then sets up a shop in his basement pouring the sodas into hollow bowling balls. Using an intricate set of pipes under the Bowl-a-rama, They bowls the balls into Heinz Doofenshmirtz's house, And in return, Doofenshmirtz puts the money in the bowling balls and sends them back. Judy Hopps and the gang found a fake document/Stopping Cruella and Bradley The Cakes, Stanley and Ford Pines, Candace, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon later catches Yuna and her friends, But compliments them for doing so since it's the most brilliant thing that they've ever done over their years of organizing. They also adds that the law is unjust and is amazed of how much money The Cake and Pines Twins and the others has made. Candace, on the other hand, objects over this, but is unanimously sent to her room by the entire family. The Cake and Pines Twins ran out of soda from the barrels. So, They decides to start making more with some right ingredients when Doofenshmirtz gets mad at them for the soda shortage. This proves difficult as they not only has to place a suspicious order for 42 bath tubs but their stills keeps exploding. They see Judy, Nick, Annie, Smilo and Finn in an alley patrolling at night and showed prof of the fake document in the law and help them in his situation. They gave them a story so they can work together. However, The Cake and Pines Twins and the kids were punished for their illegal soda supply and are going to be sent away by catapult. Annie Fox told the town how silly the law is, But Cruella, Bradley and Horace interrupts saying that they don't get to decide which laws they follow and which they don't. Finn and Smilo see them step on the catapult and They, Judy and Nick sends them back to prison. Then, They've show proof why the document on the law was a fake and printed. The mafia fills Ponyville with soda within 4 minutes and everyone looked up to Yuna and her friends once again. The episode ends with The Cake Twins writes on Journal #11 about their clever plan and stopped Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug. In the end credits, Luna and Yuna were taking a few moments with Isamu, And Yuna notice the stench and helped her mother change her baby brother's diaper. Then, She bottle fed him as Luna burped him. Trivia *This episode is based off Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment. Songs and Music Score # Transcript *Pound and Pumpkin Cake vs. The Eighteenth Amendment (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225